In the Cage (With Sam, Adam, Michael, and Lucifer)
by Ynnealay
Summary: Inside of Lucifer's cage, Sam and Adam try to survive the experience of being trapped with the two archangels who are now demanding to be taught how to play chess and bingo, among other things. How many days will go by before they've had enough?
1. Welcome to the Cage

**Day 1:**

"Sam?" Adam blinked and felt the heat – the _heat_ – at his back. Sam was kneeling over him in an apologetic way.

"I'm sorry Adam." Sam whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the crackle of the flames, "But we're in Hell. In Lucifer's cage."

Adam understandably freaked out. When he managed to sit up and stop screaming, he noticed that the whole place was on fire. Constantly on fire. He could see nothing past the flames.

"Lucifer and Michael are still arguing with each other so we should be fine for now." Sam assured, "Don't worry, we'll be fine. We have each other. We're family."

**Day 2:**

"My fault!? You're the one who messed with my Grace first!" Michael screamed, his six wings flaring out behind him like a male bird asserting authority.

"Dad always liked me better anyway!" Lucifer screamed back, his wings of equal impressive quality flaring as well. In the Cage, Sam and Adam – who were tucked in somewhat of a corner, together – could see both archangels' true forms. They were terrifying and beautiful.

"Oh yeah!? Well that was before he cast you out and put you in here for eternity!" Michael drew his angel blade, which looked like a long glowing sword of lightning in this plane of reality, and his multi-headed neck twisted around.

"Well now we're both down here and guess who's fault that is!?" Lucifer taunted, whipping around his snake head to fixate on Sam.

Sam raised his hands halfway in a placating gesture, "Don't bring me into this!" he said. He snake head receded and resumed fighting with Michael. It wasn't long until the Devil's angel blade was drawn too and they were physically fighting.

Sam and Adam pressed against each other, trying to avoid getting hit.

**Day 3:**

Michael and Lucifer fought some more, Sam and Adam continued trying not to get hit by angel blades.

**Day 4:**

Finally, Michael snapped. Lucifer said something about his "Left-second wing was always defective" because his "Grace was only the trial run" and therefore was the "weakest out of all of us archangels!".

Presumably, the environment and the insults finally got to him. Michael broke down and started crying, huddling into a shape that was very hard to see (Michael and Lucifer were _always_ hard to see in their true forms) that looked like the fetal position. His wings wrapped around his form like a cloak.

Adam watched awkwardly, "…Should we do something?" he asked Sam, who was never more than a finger's length away from him. Adam _had _been Michael's vessel for a bit. His heart went out to the crying archangel.

"Shh." Sam said, pulling his half-brother into their little corner of low flames, "Don't say anything."


	2. Crying Archangels

**Day 5:**

"Aw, don't be like that." Lucifer said, cradling his older brother, "I didn't mean it." Said the Devil sincerely, "I'm sorry Michael."

Michael only cried harder.

"Uh…" Adam said to Sam.

"Leave him." Sam replied, "Lucifer's got it."

**Day 6:**

"And I just never thought the apocalypse would be so _ruined!_" Michael sobbed into Lucifer's 'chest?'.

"I know… I know…" Lucifer paused, "I'm sorry for trying to start one in the first place. I didn't know it would make you so upset."

"It's okay Luci. I forgive you."

Lucifer started to cry too.

**Day 7:**

Sam and Adam ventured to stand up and explore the nothingness of fire that was the Cage. The two archangels were still crying to each other and didn't seem like much of a threat.

They found a pile of brimstone and some rusty, bloody knives.


	3. Chess

**Day 8:**

Archangels still crying.

Sam and Adam worked together and carved the brimstone into chess pieces. It was a very rewarding family bonding experience.

Sam realized he had never played chess with Dean. Dean either didn't like chess or didn't know how to play. Probably both.

**Day 9:**

No change in the archangels.

"Checkmate." Adam said.

"Shit." Cursed Sam.

**Day 10:**

Lucifer journeyed over to Sam and Adam, who weren't bored of chess yet.

The Devil learned that chess cannot be played three ways.

**Day 11:**

"What is this game?" Michael asked.

"It's called chess." Adam spoke up. It seemed fitting enough that Adam usually responded to Michael and Sam to Lucifer.

Sam pushed a pawn forward and Adam scowled at the board.

"Can I play?" Asked the good (good being a relative term) archangel.

"Don't bother." Lucifer grumbled, ""_Chess can't be played three ways"!"_

"It can't!" Sam insisted.

"Why don't you build your own chessboard?" Adam suggested.

**Day 12:**

The archangels used their collective archangel-y powers to make the Cage into a chess house.

Of course, it being the cage, they had certain limitations on their Graces and the chess house had to be made of cracked stone, crumbling into ruins. The center chessboard big enough for standing people instead of chess pieces was set with the corpses of the people Sam and Adam loved.

However, it was a chess house.

The archangels beamed with pride.

**Day 13:**

Adam and Sam taught Michael and Lucifer how to play chess.

**Day 14:**

Michael and Lucifer immediately started playing chess with new rules; somehow moving around any piece on the far left of the board signified the creation of a new species. Somehow.

Both humans got the impression that the angels liked to play God.


	4. No Way In Hell

**Day 15:**

As nice as it was to have a huge chess set, it was more than slightly off putting to have Dean's lifeless corpse staring at Sam, and Adam's mother's corpse staring at him. Then there was dead Bobby, a weird limp version of Castiel (Who Sam supposed was actually Jimmy Novak since it was the Cage and if it was _actually_ Cas, they would be able to see his true form…), and a host of Adam's friends who were mangled, and various other people dead.

"I have an idea." Sam said overly cheery, as Lucifer moved piece on the board (Mary Winchester's charred body), "Why don't you play bingo instead?"

It should have crossed his mind that if neither archangel had known how to play chess, there was no way in Hell – well, actually, they _were_ in Hell, so… – that they knew how to play bingo. But the words were already gone.

"What is bingo?" Michael asked as he sacrificed Adam's prom date (a pawn) to expose Dean (Lucifer's queen).

"Um…" Adam shot Sam a skeptical look, "We'll teach you."

**Day 16:**

Sam and Adam tried to teach the archangels how to play bingo.

**Day 17:**

The archangels built a bingo room, which was Hellish in the fact that it was a bingo room.


End file.
